Resident Evil: Trifecta
by GTheTecher2.0
Summary: Alone in Raccoon City, Dan Smith, head of security of Umbrella Corp Teams up with Alice Walker and others in this exciting take on the Resident Evil Series.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil:

Trifecta

Chapter 1: Race To the Bunker

I awoke in my house in the quaint neighborhood of Elder Creek I complete silence. However in the city, there usually isn't any silence, especially if the city is Raccoon City. My name is Dan Turner, age 23, and I work for the Umbrella Corp. Laboratories, stationed in Raccoon City, as head of security. I walk into the streets of downtown (because someone stole my Lexus RX!) to see the city in devastation. Rubble, trash, and cars in ruin are litter the streets. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a man hobbling out into the street, wearing bloody tatters for clothes, a dead expression on his face, and a look of hunger in his eyes. I immediately recognized the man to be some sort of mutated project from Umbrella Corp. and decided to run for it. I ran down Main Street like the Devil was chasing me; only to find myself close by a zombie horde near the theater.

 _"I have no chance of survival at all."_ I thought in fear.

But just as I thought that, I heard the distant rumble of a Harley Davidson, and a female voice saying, "Get down!" I immediately ducked down to see a woman on a motorcycle, armed with every gun I could think of, and then some, shooting at the undead humans with two M-4s. One by one, the undead people fell, with at least six bullet holes in their head. As the last zombie fell, I looked up again. The woman on the Harley got off and check on me, to see I had no injuries, with the exception of a few bruises.

"Do I know you, ma'am?" I asked the woman.

"More than likely not," she replied, "I'm Alice Walker."

 _"Well, the name rings a bell."_ I thought to myself.

"What were those things?" I asked Alice.

"Those things were infected human with the T-Virus," she replied, "A virus that was originally designed to help mankind, however, it killed a majority of the people, and brought them back to life, so to say."

"I remember Umbrella Corp. doing that," I said, "Being head of security, I have the accessibility to know of the T-Virus. Dan Turner, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Alice."

"Fine, fine," she replied. "Do you have any weapons or supplies with you, Dan?" she asked me.

"Not on me," I replied "However, I have a bunker by Ravens Bridge, on the outskirts of town. In there I have a lab, weapons, food and shelter. Enough to shelter around 150 people for seven years."

"Great," she gave me as an answer, "Let me gather my group and we'll head down there."

._.

 _30 Minutes Later..._

As Alice's group and I headed for Ravens Bridge, we killed numerous zombies, saved some civilians and saved one of Umbrella Corps'. Top scientists' daughter. Only five were in Alice's group, a news reporter, the scientists' daughter, and two S.T.A.R agents for Umbrella Corp. as well as a civilian that had weapons we could use. As we headed down Union Street, I saw a huge zombie, thrice as tall as I am, twice as wide, armed with a large, heavy caliber machine gun, armored plating, and a visor.

"Yo man, what the heck is that, man?" the civilian asked Alice.

"Project Nemesis," she answered him, as the civilian peed his pants, "Dan and Julia, lead the group to the bunker," indicating the female S.T.A.R agent; "I'll catch up as soon as I can, now RUN!" she ordered us.

As we ran, we faced yet again another zombie horde, within a quarter mile of the Ravens Bridge. While behind us, Alice and Project Nemesis were taking each other on, each with their own injuries. I turn to Julia, telling her, "You take the reporter, and the daughter with you to the bunker; wait for us there, while I'll take the civilian and the other S.T.A.R agent with me to kill the zombies. Clear?"

"Clear enough for me." Julia replied in understanding.

As Julia's team high-tailed it for the bunker, my team were eradicated the zombies in masses. But one zombie came up and injured the male S.T.A.R agent severely. As we finished eliminating the zombies, the male S.T.A.R agent was growing weaker by the minute; and he didn't have too many of them either. Both of the groups managed to reach the bunker in time, as Alice walked up to the bunker door. She noticed the male S.T.A.R agent and pulled a Colt .45 on him.

"Woah, Alice," I said, "Why are we killing him?" I asked.

"He has the T-Virus in him," she replied coolly, "Within the hour or two, he will become one of them."

"NO!" Julia screamed. Everyone was stunned to hear her like that, even Alice was shocked.

"Give me one good reason NOT to kill him." Alice said with a trace of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"John and I love each other, Alice," Julia cried with tears filling her eyes, "I can't let him die, because we are all we have left. Our home was destroyed, the city is gone. If John has to be killed, then kill me too."

"Hold on, ladies," I said in an effort to try to calm them both down, "I have a laboratory in the bunker."

"What does that have to do with John?" Julia cried now in anger.  
"If we can experiment on the DNA Complex from him, I might be able to find a cure for John and everyone infected." I said. "However, might may be a stretch on possibility though, Julia." I warned her.

Everyone agreed on that for a possibility, and I know Alice agreed, for she put away her pistol from John's head and put it in a holster for her pistol. I punched in the 5 digit code, which I gave to everyone who came in the bunker, _"Charlie Niner Foxtrot Four Nitro; C9F4N,"_ and everyone walked into the bunker with high hopes for a cure, and a chance for survival.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil

Trifecta

Chapter 2: T Cure: The Tests

 _Dan's Point of View_

 _Journal Entry #1: 04:23, March 29, 2004_ :

The T-Virus had infected all biological life forms to become undead only just a few weeks ago. All biological organisms have been infected: Humans, animals, you name it, it's infected. Our test subject is an S.T.A.R Agent, named John that was infected in the race to the Raven's Bridge Bunker in which I own. Currently, the mutation of his infection has taken over his whole body, and is now fully an undead organism. Julia, his former girlfriend, has taken his mutation and death hard. As of now though, I have extracted his DNA structure with the mutation. The genome sequence could take days to decipher and understand. Hopefully, I can have the cure in a matter of a few weeks, a month or so at the longest.

 _Julia's Point of View_

I lay in my bunk, crying over John. "Why did John have to become infected? Why did he die? I should've let Alice kill him when I had the chance, instead of letting him live as a zombie."

I rose from my bunk in my room with Alice. I look up to her bunk and see her asleep, with a Colt .45 in one of her hands, and a machete in the other.

 _"Man,"_ I thought, _"She really is psychotic about the Infection."_

I left the room to the mess hall and kitchen. I made myself something to eat and made some coffee. In the distance, I see Dan walking to his laboratory with a Hazmat suit and a vial of very dark blood. I soon realized that must have been John's infected blood Dan was carrying. As soon as I thought of Dan, I started to cry really hard. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand belong to Alice.

"Julia, what's wrong?" Alice asked with what seemed to be compassion and kindness.

"…John." I said with suppressed sobs and sniffles.

"Look, I know the two of you loved each other and were a couple," she started, "But Dan has been working around the clock for you. That shows how much he is concerned for the two of you."

"Thanks Alice," I replied with a sob, "I needed that."

 _Dan's Point of View_

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Journal Entry #2: 09:37, March 29, 2004_

After 5 hours of observing John's genome, I noticed a pattern in the mutation fluctuation that I call the Hawthorne Mutation Algorithm, after John's last name. From the data I had collected, I have come up with a solution that may reverse and possibly cure John. This is known as Cure T-1. After a few minutes, the cure did not affect the virus on John, or Patient 789. Wil attempt a second cure for Patient 789.

 _Alice's Point of View_

After I talked to Julia, I went in the hologram training room, have sequenced a simulation of an encounter in a desert-like region and in a mountainous region. There, I can prepare for any environmental region me and the team can encounter, as well as a place where I can think and vent my anger out on virtual zombies. Bullet after bullet, each virtual zombie falls with five bullet holes in their heads. As soon as my anger subsided, I went out of the training room and saw Dan in a Hazmat suit with a violet-like substance in a syringe in his hand. I followed him and saw him go in his lab and saw John, and in the state he is in, it looks like John had definitely seen better days.

 _"I hope Julia will never see John in this state."_ I thought with pity on my heart.

I walked in, with John noticing me with a slight nod of his head, indicating to me to come and see what he was working on.

"Alice, good to see you." Dan said.

"Thank you John," I replied kindly, "Is that the cure?" I asked, indicating to the syringe with the purple liquid in it.

"Not quite," I said, "This is only the first one. The anti-virus didn't even affect the DNA genome with the mutation in it. This here is the second cure. I call it, Cure T-2."

"Listen," I said getting straight to the point, "Julia is heartbroken over John. If she tries to come in the lab, shoo her off. If she sees John now, she will be devastated. Do you understand?" I asked.

"I understand," Dan replied, "I can feel Julia's pain. My girlfriend was in the Hive when the T-Virus leaked. Personally, I have no idea what happened to her; maybe she escaped, maybe she is infected, I don't know; but I do feel Julia's pain, and it is a sad feeling."

"Thanks." I said.

As I walked off, I grabbed the necklace on my neck. The dog tag on there was not mine, but my fiancé: before he was infected.


	3. Chapter 3

Public Broadcast to ALL VIEWERS:

How's it goin' guys? This is the Techer here with the first of many Public Broadcast for y'all. Now here in my story, I had multiple ideas for the story and boy is it hard to pick one. So I am leaving this in y'alls hands. I have multiple options:

Alice leaves the crew and either travels westward (as in the movies), or moves eastward for her own purposes. We will still have the rest of the characters in the bunker in their own Points of Views.

The whole team evacuates the building for a reason I am NOT revealing. Each split up individually and go their own ways.

Everyone stays in the bunker. (:P)

SO! It is your choice. Comment on this chapter by stating your pen name, the number you want and (this is optional) leave any kind of specifications in your comment.

ALSO: I also have an Original Character Poll! I can only have SIX characters. For the OC submission, I would like it to be in this format:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing:

Weapon (if so desired):

Other Information:

Both polls will end by Monday, Febuary 1, 2016, around 11:10 on the Eastern Standard Time Board.

God Bless,

GTheTecher45


End file.
